


His

by Morganevenstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganevenstar/pseuds/Morganevenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot where Cas and Dean go to their secret hideout and have a cute, domestic moment concerning their coat rack. (fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

If you come somewhere frequently enough, finally the details start to blur, becoming just a part of the total picture. Sometimes, though, it’s the same little things that make those places a home. Dean never really noticed the tiny hook next to the door; he would just throw his leather jacket over it when he came in, without giving it a proper look. The hook, a somewhat peachy, frivolous thing, hung next to the door of the hideout he and Cas had been coming for several weeks now. It had one day belonged to a friend of Bobby, a woman who had decorated the place with all sorts of peachy and lacy stuff. Not exactly Dean’s style. To be honest, he’d always thought the place looked like a ten-year-old girl had thrown up over everything, but for some reason Cas seemed to like it, and, even more importantly, Dean was sure Sam would never come check on him here. So he just kept meeting Cas in that hideout in the woods, whenever he wasn’t working a case, dropping his jacket over the hook next to the door when he came in. Today, Dean was surprised to find Cas already there, standing in the middle of the room, his shoulders slumped, with his everlasting lost puppy-look. His back seemed to straighten up a little when he saw Dean and Dean met his gaze with a wide smile, one that he seemed to save especially for Cas. He shrugged of his jacket and headed to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. “How long were you here already, Cas?” he called over his shoulder. Cas, trailing him to the kitchen like the puppy he was, shrugged. “A couple of hours, maybe?” Dean turned around, one eyebrow raised. “That long, and you haven’t even taken of you coat yet?” Even though he thought the trenchcoat looked adorable on his boyfriend, he wished Cas would take the dirty old thing off a little more often. Cas squinted. “Well, I didn’t want to occupy your coat rack.”  
“My coatrack?” Dean laughed. “What makes you think it’s mine?”  
“It says ‘his’...” Cas answered reluctantly.   
“Right.” Dean said, still a little puzzled by Cas’s logic. “Well, don’t worry. I’ll fix that soon enough.”

A few weeks later, the “coat-rack-conversation” seemingly long forgotten, Dean called for Cas to meet him at the hideout, but wait outside. When he arrived, Dean found Cas in a very agitated state.   
“What’s wrong? Why can’t I go inside? Did something happen?”  
Dean smiled and took his hand. “No, no, everything’s fine,” he assured him, “I just have a little surprise for you.”  
Cas squinted suspiciously, but said nothing and let Dean take him by the hand to the house.   
“Close your eyes,” Dean commanded, just before he opened the door. Cas obeyed and stumbled inside, Deans hands on his shoulder guiding him to the right. He still had his eyes closed when Dean hooked his fingers under the collar of his trenchcoat and slowly lifted it off his shoulders.   
“Open your eyes.” he whispered into his ear.   
Cas did, and saw a new hook hanging next to the old one, completely identical.   
“It took me a while to find it but... I thought you would like it,” Dean said, and Cas could hear a smile in his voice. Dean reached around Cas, placing one hand around his waist, to hang the trenchcoat on the brand new coat rack. Cas smiled, wondering why Dean sounded so amused. “Thank you,” he started, but suddenly turned around and squinted at Dean. “Wait, why is mine hanging so much lower than yours?”  
“‘Cause you are smaller than me,” Dean answered simply, with a sly smile.  
“I am tall too!” Cas said, very much displeased with Deans superior attitude. “I am an angel of the lord, I am-” he started, but Dean shushed him and slipped his arms around his waist. “Well, if you’re that big, would I be able to do this?” he said and lay his head on top of Cas’s, ruffling his hair with his nose. Cas couldn’t help but smile.   
“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Dean asked, placing a soft kiss on Cas’s temple.   
“No.” Cas gave in. He looked up into the crazily green eyes of his boyfriend, then looked back to the coat racks, the curly letters spelling ‘his’. How absolutely suitable they were for them. “I love them” he said, and meant it, before reaching up to place his hand around Dean´s neck and placing a kiss on his lips, standing on the tips of his toes. The way it was meant to be.


End file.
